


A Lovely Lunch

by Leviice458



Series: Gift fics [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Holding Hands, Kissing, Lunch, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 15:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18640510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leviice458/pseuds/Leviice458
Summary: Peter brings his boyfriend a nice little lunch for all the hard work they’ve been doing in the lab.





	A Lovely Lunch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lavenderlotion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderlotion/gifts).



> A gift for the wonderful and talented @lavenderlotion. Love ya Sis.  
> (This fic is unedited, sorry for any mistakes)

Peter kissed Bruce on the cheek as he walked out of their shared lab space. Tony had seen how happy they were as their relationship progressed even if he was a bit apprehensive at first. After they had been together for a year, Tony added their shared lab space into Stark towers and allowed the relationship between the two to flourish even further.

 

Peter walked down the stairs towards the main kitchen area with a smile on his face as he thought about his boyfriend. Bruce was everything Peter could’ve wanted in a partner, they flowed along with each other with hardly any hiccups in their relationship. Peter couldn’t even remember the last time they had a fight. He was so deep in his thoughts about Bruce that he didn’t even realize he made it into the kitchen until he bumped into the countertop.

 

He searched for the ingredients he wanted to use to make a nice lunch for the two of them. Peter grabbed the stuff he’d need to make them some nice healthy sandwiches and a bottle of white wine and two glasses. Peter hummed as he did a small happy dance around the kitchen while making their food, he heard some of the other Avengers laughing at his antics but he didn’t really care. Just thinking about how much Bruce and the big guy would love the food meant so much to him.

 

Humming quietly, he made his way back upstairs with their food and drinks in his hand. Jarvis greeted him as Peter walked up to the lab door before it slid open for him. Bruce’s back was turned to him, allowing Peter to be able to surprise his lover. He quietly set the items down on a bench before sneaking up behind the doctor.

 

“Surprise,” Peter threw his arms around his boyfriend as he hugged the man he loved.

 

“How’s my little spider,” Bruce snickered as he spun to face him.

 

“Pretty happy. I made us some lunch if you’d like to join me. Just some sandwiches and wine before we have to get back to work on our next breakthrough.” Peter said with a small smile, his eyes alight with mirth. 

 

“Sounds delightful, I’d love to join you my little arachnid.” Bruce smiled as he slid his hand into Peter’s and walked them over towards the lunch Peter prepared for him.

 

They sat and ate in companionable silence, smiling at each other whenever their hands touch while they reached for the sandwiches. 

 

“I think the big guy wants to say thank you,” Bruce said quietly as he looked at Peter skittishly.

 

“You don’t have to act scared Bruce, I love all of you the big guy included,” Peter said seriously as he smiled back at him. Resting his hand on Bruce’s thigh.

 

“Okay fine, can I get a quick kiss fir—”

 

Peter kissed him before he could finish his sentence, a light kiss that made his heart melt with love and affection.

 

He pushed Peter away as he took off his clothes and let the big guy take over. The hulk stood in the middle of the lab room looking down at the little man he loved.

 

“Hulk hug,” Hulk yelled out as he picked Peter up and pulled him into his chest. Peter just let the big guy hold him against his broad chest. 

 

“Love you,” the Hulk said silently as he lifted Peter up to look him in the eye.

 

“I love you too big guy,” Peter leaned forward and kissed Hulk as Bruce slowly began to take back over.

 

“I loved lunch my sweet, but I have an even sweeter surprise planned for dinner.” Bruce smiled as he stared at the man he loved, the man he wanted to spend the rest of his life with and tonight he would make sure Peter knew that too. 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos appreciated


End file.
